Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to repeat Rainbow?
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Truth Dare Double Dare Promise to repeat Rainbow? That is the question. A game of truth or dare gone wrong. DL of course. Kind of a sequel to 'Stuck in the Elevator Shaft' but you'll get this even if you haven't read it yet... rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow?**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: Your Uncle**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: NY or anything in relation to it… secretly wish I did… oh well… Any recognizable characters belong to the producers… 'Nuff said…

* * *

_

"Hey Danny!" Lindsay said, walking into the office that they shared with a little spring in her step. Danny leaned back on his chair and grinned.

"I see someone's happy today. I wonder why?" Danny said. Lindsay giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." Lindsay said, giving Danny a chaste kiss, then sat down and started working on some paperwork. Danny leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I hear that the lab's getting a new elevator. Do you happen to know why?" Danny asked. Lindsay went stiff and looked back at Danny.

"DANNY!" Lindsay shrieked. Danny grinned and shoved his nose into a few papers to hide the grin.

"Get back to work, Montana!" Danny said. Lindsay sighed and went back to work.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Danny! I'm bored!" Lindsay said, waiting for Danny to finish the last of his paperwork. Danny rubbed his temples and sighed.

"You've been sayin' that for the past half hour Montana. Go find Hawkes or someone to play a game with you." Danny said. Lindsay looked at him with puppy eyes and pouted.

"But Danny, I want to play with you!" Lindsay said in a pleading voice. Danny looked at her and knew he couldn't resist that face. He pulled down the blinds around the office (is tht possible? I don't know, but someone else used it, so I guess I can.) And looked at her expectantly.

"Wadd'ya wanna play, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay grinned.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow!" Lindsay said. Danny raised his eyebrow.

"I get the 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat' part, but what's 'Rainbow'?" Danny asked. Lindsay grinned.

"Let's say you asked me 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow.' And I said 'Rainbow', you would say the colour of an article of clothing that I'm wearing and I would have to take it off. Get it? Got it? Good!" Lindsay said. Danny decided that he liked rainbow, so he played along.

"Okay, Montana, I'll play… so long as you ask me first." Danny said. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Fine, Danny… Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow?" Lindsay asked.

"Rainbow!" Danny said. Lindsay smiled.

"Okay, white!" Lindsay said. Danny took off his lab coat and tossed it to the side.

"Montana, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow?" Danny asked. Lindsay thought for a moment.

"Promise to repeat." Lindsay said.

"Aww! Montana! You're no fun!" Danny said. Lindsay smiled.

"Aww! Montana! You're no fun!" Lindsay said, imitating Danny.

"That didn't count!" Danny said. Lindsay pouted.

"That didn't count!" Lindsay said, crossing her legs and arms. Danny glared at her and she sighed.

"Fine!" Lindsay said, giving up her little game.

"I, Lindsay Monroe…" Danny started.

"I, Lindsay Monroe…" Lindsay mimicked his Staten Island accent.

"Am truly, deeply…" Danny said.

"Am truly, deeply…" Lindsay copied.

"In love with Danny Messer…" Danny said.

"In love with… ugh… Danny Messer…" Lindsay said in mock-disgust.

"And praise his all-mighty sex-godness!" Danny exclaimed, making Lindsay giggle.

"And praise his all-mighty sex-godness!" Lindsay said, fighting off the giggles. Danny tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. Lindsay calmed herself down and looked him square in the eye.

"You sounded so sure of yourself when you said that." Lindsay said. Danny clutched his heart and put on an expression of mock pain.

"Ouch, Montana, that hurt _right here!"_ Danny said over-dramatically. Lindsay giggled.

"Okay, cowboy, enough drama… Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow?" Lindsay asked. Danny thought for a few seconds.

"Truth." Danny said.

"Pussy… okay… umm… when was your first time?" Lindsay asked shyly. Danny grinned.

"I was 11… it was with my babysitter… Chelsea, I think... it was fun while it lasted… then Louis walked in… Gosh… HAHA! Good times..." Danny said with a dazed expression. Lindsay smacked him upside the head, taking him out of lala land.

"Gosh, Danny, 11? What the hell were you thinking?" Lindsay asked. Danny shrugged.

"I think I was thinking… sex…" Danny replied, earning another smack.

"OWW! What was THAT for, Montana?" Danny whined/asked. Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Bloody pervert." She muttered under her breath. Danny gasped.

"Me? Pervert?" Danny asked in fake shock making Lindsay laugh. She gave him a little kiss and winked.

"That's what I like about you." Lindsay said. Danny leaned in close.

"Ya know what Montana?" Danny asked leaning in closer so that their mouths were only inches apart.

"What Danny?" Lindsay asked, tilting her head a bit. Danny leaned in closer, and then…

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow!" Danny exclaimed, pushing away and grinning. Lindsay growled.

"GRR! (See, I told you she growled) Danny Messer! You TEASE! Grr! Double dare!" Lindsay said. Danny lit up like a light bulb.

"I dare you… to moan my name REALLY loud, like when we…" Danny started. Lindsay cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"DANNY! I can't do THAT! What's the other dare?" Lindsay asked. Danny pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful tear-shaped diamond ring. He went down on one knee in front of Lindsay.

"Lindsay… I dare you… to marry me." Danny said. Lindsay opened her mouth wide…

"YES!" Lindsay exclaimed, letting Danny put the ring on her finger. Lindsay examined it for a moment and then gave Danny a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, Danny, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow?" Lindsay asked. Danny smiled.

"Dare." He said bravely. Lindsay smiled.

"Strip." Lindsay commanded. Danny smiled.

"I like the way your mind works." Danny stated, then immediately started taking his clothes off.

_**The end**_

_WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? SHOULD I ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER? SHOULD I LEAVE IT AS IS? SHOULD I STOP WRITING FAN FICTIONS AND GET A LIFE? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow? Chapter 2**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: &pops gum dumbly& what?**

_You guys asked for it, so here it is! Chapter 2 of this wonderfully stupid story! I still have no life! YAY! Let's all not have lives together!

* * *

_

"Danny… Danny… Danny… Danny… Danny…" Lindsay chanted annoyingly, trying to get her fiancé to start paying more attention to her than the stupid paperwork. Danny was getting really annoyed.

"Wadd'ya want Montana?" Danny asked, desperately trying to get her to shut up. Lindsay put on the cutest face that she could muster and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want some cheese puffs shaped as smart cars." Lindsay whined. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Are you 100 percent sure you want some cheese puffs shaped as smart cars?" Danny asked, getting up and stretching. Lindsay nodded and rubbed her growing stomach.

"You sure?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow. "'Cause last time you sent me out to get something for you, when I came back, you changed your mind." Danny said. Lindsay glared at him and he sighed.

"You're lucky that you're pregnant with my kid, Montana, or I would completely ignore your crazy cravings." Danny said. Lindsay popped her gum and smiled.

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed. Danny turned around.

"Yeah, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay popped up and kissed Danny passionately.

"I loooooove you!" Lindsay said perkily, and then went back to work. Danny rubbed his chin and grinned.

"Damn mood swings." Danny said, and then proceeded to his locker to get his stuff from his locker.

**LATER**

Danny sat on a park bench with a swiss army knife in one hand and a cheese puff in the other.

"I can do this… it can't be that hard, right?" Danny said, scraping the cheese puff with the swiss army knife.

"See! I did it!" Danny exclaimed. As he said that, the cheese puff fell into ten billion pieces.

"This is gonna be a LONG day." Danny sighed, pulling out another cheese puff. After a few minutes of careful scraping, it was shaped like a smart car! Danny held it up proudly for the world to see, and then a little squirrel jumped up on him, grabbed it, and ran away quickly. Danny blinked dumbly, and then growled and pulled out yet another cheese puff.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Danny walked into the office that he and Lindsay shared with a zip lock baggie in hand. Lindsay looked up from her work and smiled.

"'Bout time you got back." She said impatiently. Danny dropped the bag of smart car shaped cheese puffs in front of her. She pushed them off the desk.

"What's wrong, Montana? Not to scale or something?" Danny asked. Lindsay shook her head.

"I'm not hungry for smart car shaped cheese puffs anymore… Stella brought me some sushi and bubble gum ice cream and Flack brought me a grape soda and Hawkes brought me some salt & vinegar chips and Sid brought me a pickle and Mac brought me a lollipop and Adam brought me some celery and peanut butter, and Peyton brought me a cookie!" Lindsay said proudly. Danny rubbed his temple and grunted.

"You wanna know what I'm hungry for?" Lindsay asked. Danny looked at her and nodded. Lindsay smiled.

"You." Lindsay said seductively.

* * *

_**Insert your wildest lemon fantasy here**_

* * *

They were interrupted by someone coughing loudly to get their attention. The both looked and saw Sid standing there smiling. 

"SID!" Lindsay yelled. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Lindsay asked, covering herself with her lab coat, which was conveniently placed right near her. Unfortunately, for Danny, his lab coat was near Sid's feet. Sid's smile grew.

"I heard someone screaming. I thought you might have been hurt." Sid said, kicking Danny's lab coat towards him and walked away. The door closed and Danny grinned at Lindsay. She smacked him hard on the head

"Stop it with the eat shit grin or you wont have a mouth to grin with." Lindsay said, glaring at her fiancé.

**The end**

* * *

_Sorry if that wasn't long enough for you… REVIEW and I MIGHT add more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Rainbow? Chapter 3**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: an editing thingy**

_Just to make sure you people know, the previous chappie was set 5 months after the first… and now this chappie is placed 4 months after the second… Oh… DANNY AND LINDSAY ARE MARRIED!

* * *

_

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted from her spot on the couch. Danny ran from the bathroom, without pulling up his pants, resulting in him tripping over his pants and falling on his butt very ungracefully. He heard someone laughing, so he looked up, and there was his wife, sitting on the couch, laughing her butt off. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Lindsay was holding a timer in her hands.

"Tsk, tsk Danny. 35 seconds… I could have been in labor and you took 35 SECONDS to get to me!" Lindsay practically shouted. Danny looked at her like he was going to say something, but then Lindsay started laughing again.

"Oh come on, Danny! If I were in labor, I would be screaming A LOT louder than this. Don't sweat it." Lindsay said.

"Linds… Don't joke about this… or maybe next time, I'll ignore you, and you'll have to drive yourself to the hospital… Ya heard?" Danny said. Lindsay looked at him to see if he was joking, but she didn't see a hint of humor in his eyes. Lindsay sighed.

"Fine. No more jokes… I promise. Scout's honor." Lindsay said, putting her left hand over her heart and her right hand in the air. Danny raised his eyebrow.

"You were never a scout… You were a Girl Guide." Danny said. Lindsay glared at him.

"Same diff." Lindsay said, grabbing for the tub of cookie dough ice cream that was on the coffee table. She picked up her spoon and looked at Danny.

"Care to join me?" Lindsay asked. Danny smiled.

"You bet your ass!" Danny yelled, running into the kitchen for a spoon. He came back in the living room and saw Lindsay rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"Linds… What's wrong?" Danny asked cautiously. Lindsay smiled.

"Peanut kicked!" Lindsay said, laughing. Danny put his hand on her stomach and he felt a slight thud, making Lindsay wince.

"Hey!" Danny said, leaning down to her stomach. "Hey, Peanut… Stop kicking your mommy. You're hurting her." Danny said, making Lindsay laugh. Danny grinned.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. Lindsay finally calmed down.

"When I met you, some 3 odd years ago, if someone had told me you would be acting like this over a kid, I would've laughed my ass off, and now look at you. You're gonna be a daddy!" Lindsay said, making Danny chuckle.

"That was the old me. The new me is a trained dog who's made for cuddling." Danny said, making Lindsay laugh harder.

"What?" Danny asked. Lindsay chucked the tub of ice cream at him.

"Never mind." Lindsay said.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"OWW!" Lindsay winced. Danny looked at her concernedly.

"Are you okay, Linds?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded, and then she felt another jolt of pain.

"Linds… why is the couch wet?" Danny asked stupidly. Lindsay slapped him.

"ARE YOU THAT GODDAMNED STUPID? I'M IN LABOR, YOU JACKASS!" Lindsay yelled. Danny looked dumbfound at her for a second, and then he leaped off the couch.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN LABOR! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD…" Danny yelled on and on until Lindsay chucked the lamp at him.

"Get the car! Hurry!" Lindsay winced as another wave of pain shot through her.

**SOME 6 ODD HOURS LATER**

"Okay, Mrs. Messer… I need you to push one more time." The nurse said. Lindsay pushed for a second and then fell back.

"Danny! I can't do this!" Lindsay cried. Danny stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yes you can, Linds. Montana… I know you can." Danny said. Lindsay nodded and pushed as hard as she could…

"Congratulations, Mr. & Mrs. Messer! It's a beautiful baby girl!" The nurse announced, holding up the baby. Danny and Lindsay looked in awe as the nurse took the baby to clean her off. When she came back, Danny and Lindsay were cuddling on the hospital bed. The nurse then placed the baby in Lindsay's arms and Danny and Lindsay looked in awe.

"She's gorgeous!" Lindsay cooed. Danny smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

"She looks like you." Danny said. Lindsay smiled. Just then, the baby opened her eyes for the first time and looked up curiously.

"Aw! Danny! She has your eyes!" Lindsay said quietly. "Hey you! I'm your mommy! This is your daddy! He's a big stupid head… but despite being a stupid head, he's a kind, loving person who'll do ANYTHING for family." Lindsay said, making Danny grin. The baby started gurgling happily.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" The nurse asked. Lindsay looked down at the bundle, then at Danny, and then she looked back down at the bundle.

"Evangeline Aidan Messer." Lindsay said softly. Danny looked up and smiled.

"Nice name." The nurse said, she then left the room to leave the new family alone. It was silent for a moment. Not the awkward silence that usually happens, but a calm silence.

"Thank you, Linds." Danny said. Lindsay looked up at him confusedly.

"Why are you thanking me?" Lindsay asked. Danny laughed.

"I'm thanking you for giving me what no other person could." Danny said. Lindsay was still confused.

"What did I give you?" Lindsay asked. Danny grinned and cuddled her closer to him.

"A family." He whispered as Lindsay nodded off to sleep.

**The end

* * *

**

_Didn't expect such a sweet ending, now did you? Wanna hear something awesome? THE SEQUEL'S ALREADY UP! OMG! AMAZING!_


End file.
